sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Steven Scott Smalley
Steven Scott Smalley (born August 24, 1956) is an American orchestrator and musician, mostly working with film music. Biography He learned arranging and orchestration from the greatest Hollywood musical talents of the 20th century, including his father, legendary composer - arranger - lyricist Jack Smalley. From playing in bands and doing music prep and arranging on TV variety shows in the 1970s, Scott moved on to become an orchestrator and conductor on some of the biggest movies of the 1980s, 1990s and on into the 21st century, adding his touch to scores by composers including Basil Poledouris, Alan Silvestri, and Danny Elfman. He has taught advanced orchestration courses at UCLA Extension and for the Film Music Network. He continues to make music come alive from his studio in the forested mountains just outside of Los Angeles. Filmography Film * Conan the Barbarian (1982) - Orchestrator (score by Basil Poledouris) * Red Dawn (1984) - Orchestrator (score by Basil Poledouris) * Protocol (1984) - Orchestrator (score by Basil Poledouris) * Iron Eagle (1986) - Orchestrator (score by Basil Poledouris) * RoboCop (1987) - Orchestrator (score by Basil Poledouris) * No Man's Land (1987) - Orchestrator (score by Basil Poledouris) * Cherry 2000 (1987) - Orchestrator (score by Basil Poledouris) * Big Top Pee-wee (1988) - Additional Orchestrator (score by Danny Elfman) * Split Decisions (1988) - Orchestrator (score by ) * Scrooged (1988) - Additional Orchestrator (score by Danny Elfman) * Farewell to the King (1989) - Orchestrator (score by Basil Poledouris) * Ghostbusters II (1989) - Orchestrator (score by Randy Edelman) * Batman (1989) - Orchestrator (score by Danny Elfman) * Problem Child 2 (1991) - Orchestrator (score by Graeme Revell) * 3 Ninjas (1992) - Orchestrator (score by Richard Marvin) * Trading Mom (1992) -Orchestrator (score by David Kitay) * I Love Troule (1994) - Orchestrator (score by David Newman) * Clifford (1994) - Additional Orchestrator (score by Richard Gibbs) * The Little Rascals (1994) - Orchestrator (score by William Ross) * Richie Rich (1994) - Orchestrator (score by Alan Silvestri) * The Quick and the Dead (1995) - Orchestrator (score by Alan Silvestri) * Tommy Boy (1995) - Additional Orchestrator (score by David Newman) * Judge Dredd (1995) - Orchestrator (score by Alan Silvestri) * Operation Dumbo Drop (1995) - Orchestrator (score by David Newman) * Big Bully (1996) - Orchestrator (score by David Newman) * White Squall (1996) - Orchestrator (score by Jeff Rona, score produced by Hans Zimmer) * Black Sheep (1996) - Orchestrator (score by William Ross) * Mission: Impossible (1996) - Orchestrator (score by Danny Elfman) * The Phantom (1996) - Orchestrator (score by David Newman) * Tin Cup (1996) - Orchestrator (score by William Ross) * Bordello of Blood (1996) - Orchestrator (score by Chris Boardman, main theme by Danny Elfman) * The Evening Star (1996) - Orchestrator (score by William Ross) * Amanda (1996) - Orchestrator (score by Basil Poledouris) * My Fellow Americans (1996) - Orchestrator (score by William Ross) * Breakdown (1997) - Orchestrator (score by Basil Poledouris, additional music by Richard Marvin) * Men in Black (1997) - Orchestrator (score by Danny Elfman) * Steel (1997) - Orchestrator (score by Mervyn Warren) * The Setting Son (1997) - Orchestrator (score by Maurice Jarre) * Switchback (1997) - Orchestrator (score by Basil Poledouris) * Starship Troopers (1997) - Orchestrator (score by Basil Poledouris) * The Newton Boys (1998) - Additional Music, Score Arranger and Conductor (score by Edward D. Barnes) * The Rugrats Movie (1999) - Orchestrator (score by Mark Mothersbaugh, additional music by Jamshied Sharifi) * Mickey Blue Eyes (1999) - Orchestrator (score by Basil Poledouris) * Kimberly (1999) - Orchestrator (score by Basil Poledouris) * For Love of the Game (1999) - Orchestrator (score by Basil Poledouris) * The Insider (film) (1999) - Orchestrator (score by Pieter Bourke and Lisa Gerrard) * Joe Dirt (2001) - Orchestrator (score by Waddy Wachtel) * Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles (2001) Orchestrator (Los Angeles) (score by Basil Poledouris) * Ali (2001) - Orchestrator and Conductor (score by Pieter Bourke and Lisa Gerrard) * Tiptoes (2003) - Orchestrator (score by Curt Sobel) * The Benchwarmers (2006) - Orchestrator and Conductor (score by Waddy Wachtel) * The House Bunny (2008) - Orchestrator and Conductor (score by Waddy Wachtel) * Paul Blart: Mall Cop (2009) - Orchestrator and Conductor (score by Waddy Wachtel) * Jane Got a Gun (2015) - Orchestrator (score by Lisa Gerrard and Marcello De Francisci) Television *Amerika (1987) - Orchestrator (Score by Basil Poledouris) *Lonesome Dove (1989) - Orchestrator (score by Basil Poledouris) *Tales from the Crypt (1989) - Orchestrator (theme by Danny Elfman, score by Alan Silvestri and William Ross) *Return to Lonesome Dove (1993 - Orchestrator (score by Ken Thorne, themes by Basil Poledouris) External links *Official website *Steven Scott Smalley at IMDB Category:Steven Scott Smalley Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:American music arrangers Category:American television composers Category:American film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:American new wave musicians Category:20th-century American guitarists Category:20th-century male musicians Category:American conductors (music) Category:21st-century American conductors (music) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Basil Poledouris Category:Danny Elfman Category:Shirley Walker Category:Steve Bartek Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Tyler Bates Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Zoë Poledouris Category:David Newman (composer) Category:Randy Edelman Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Jeff Rona Category:Fiachra Trench Category:Hans Zimmer Category:William Ross Category:Alan Silvestri Category:Maurice Jarre Category:Anthony Marinelli Category:Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Bryce Jacobs Category:Sven Faulconer Category:Steve Mazzaro Category:Jamshied Sharifi Category:Bruce Fowler Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Joel Goldsmith Category:Alexander Courage Category:Stanley Myers Category:Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Graham Preskett Category:J. A. C. Redford Category:Pinar Toprak Category:Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Max Aruj Category:Steffen Thum Category:John Debney Category:Joseph Trapanese Category:Lisa Gerrard Category:Sebastian Arocha Morton Category:Josh Debney Category:Louis Febre Category:Marvin Hamlisch Category:Alan and Marilyn Bergman Category:Leonard Rosenman Category:Stephanie Economou Category:Tom Howe Category:Christopher Young Category:Matthew Margeson Category:Don Davis (composer) Category:Joanne Higginbottom Category:Dieter Hartmann Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Lorena Perez Batista Category:Simon Franglen Category:Trevor Morris (musician) Category:Michael McCuistion Category:Lolita Ritmanis Category:Dave Metzger Category:Elliot Goldenthal Category:Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Bob Singleton Category:Bruce Broughton Category:Michael John Mollo Category:Edward Shearmur Category:Charles Strouse Category:Stephen Schwartz (composer) Category:Stephen Bates Baltes Category:Lory Lazarus Category:Gordon Goodwin Category:John Barry (composer) Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Paul Mounsey Category:Giorgio Moroder Category:Robert Folk Category:James Horner Category:Richard Harvey Category:Michael Giacchino Category:Ryeland Allison Category:J. Peter Robinson Category:Stewart Copeland Category:Bill Conti Category:Cliff Eidelman Category:Morton Stevens Category:Mark McKenzie Category:Emilie A. Bernstein Category:Lior Rosner Category:Kevin Kliesch Category:Richard Jacques Category:Michael McDonald (musician) Category:Danny Troob Category:Michael Kosarin Category:Alan Menken Category:Christopher Lennertz Category:Alexander Bornstein Category:Chris Forsgren Category:Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Nathan Stornetta Category:Johnny Marr Category:Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil Category:Jason and Nolan Livesay Category:Jonathan Sheffer Category:Harold Faltermeyer Category:Thomas J. Bergersen